Ultimate Final Fantasy
by cztigergirl
Summary: All 10 Worlds rolled into one. 10 times the drama, 10 times the action, 10 times the fun.
1. Prologue: The Merge Of Realms

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of the Final Fantasy Characters, or many of the other characters in this story.

* * *

**Prologue: _The Merge Of Realms_**

Each place a different dimension, a different name, different people, supposedly even a different planet. The universe then shifts, the dimensions collide, becoming all one planet, with many separate histories and people. Why, you may ask, as many have before and still do, would these dimensions become one and an even more commonly asked question; how? Magic. Because of the excessive use of different magic in the different dimensions, it eventually destroyed the border between them, and all 10 of them became fused together.

No longer were the dimensions separated. The land differed in each realm, thus, it was usually easy to see where one ended and one began; there would sometimes be mile deep ocean for miles then abruptly ending with a grassy plain or sometimes even a desert. Some were less obvious, dry dead areas would suddenly end with a beautiful meadow. A few borders met in very similar areas, in such cases it was very difficult to decide where the lands ended and occasionally the difficulty resulted in argument and fighting.

Many people didn't want to mix with the other dimensions so walls were built to keep the strangers out; or maybe it was to keep them in? Curiosity, however, allowed the mixing of people's and before long there were roads leading from realm to another, although many people still remained in their own realms.

Though most people never figured out, nor will they ever, the cause of the merge, a few intellectuals realized that it was because of all the magic that the realms merged, so in an effort to prevent a repeat disaster, only one type of magic would be used in the newly merged dimension. Materia was dubbed the most efficient magic use, so all other magic techniques were deemed obsolete and for the most part, disposed of.

The realms must now work to merge into one people to overcome a great evil.

* * *

Want To Be A Part Of The Story? 

Go To: h t t p :-/-/-p095 . ezboard . c o m / bultimatefinalfantasy

(Without Spaces and -)


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival Of Evil

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of the Final Fantasy Characters, or many of the other characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Arrival Of Evil _**

Location: _Gurgu Volcano_

From this hellish domain arises the one who has slept for years. The one who's power once ruled all the land, who had destroyed civilizations, and disrupted the balance of power on numerous worlds. The magic user who can call down hell's wrath or heaven's rapture with just a sliver of a thought.

Some call him a god brought low. Others call him a human, deified. Others dare not whisper his name, in fear that he may hear and take vengeance upon those haughty enough to consider themselves worthy of emitting from the mouths his name.

The Blood Dragon. No one remembers why he is called that, the stories range from him having killed the last Blood Dragon, which are the ancestors of today's weaker dragons. Others say that he is the father of all dragon's, and when the moon is full, and the sun is down, his true form comes forth, and he scours the country sides.

The Red Mage. Unknown are his origins, or even his existence. But there he is. He steps forth from the Gurgu Volcano, his cloak, even more menacing and red than the worst magma, the hottest lava. It is said that tens of thousands of white mages died to make the dye for his cloak and hat, and one sight of the clothing worn, usually quells all doubts of exaggeration.

He strides forward from the volcano, not retreating from it, but departing from it. Almost as a sigh, the volcano gives a last giant spurt of hot lava, and settles down. Regenerating itself for the next return of the Dragon who inhabits it. The Red Mage continues to stride forward, and clears the volcanic area. He walks down the worn path, leading from the volcano to the Temple of Fiends.

The Red Mage descends down farther and is now a distance away from the volcano. With but a thought, his mind forces his body into the air, and sends him hurtling headlong, at speeds unimaginable to the normal, or even advanced human.

Within seconds his destination is in sight, and the welcoming party is already arrayed. Around the doors of the temple, stand 20 of his strongest minions. Powerful in their own right, but in comparison to their master, their skills are naught.

The mage touches down upon the ground. His minions heads are all bowed, and with only a mental message he recognizes their achievements. **"It is time for the end time. It is time, for the Red mage to rule all that he was meant to rule in the beginning. With the strength of the Black mages, and their armies of Skeletal warriors, chaos shall finally rule through order. Order shall rule through chaos, and I, your master, shall rule it all, with an iron fist."**

The Black mages acknowledge the acknowledgement with a joint raising of their heads, and then uttering; **"The red mage, the Blood'red Dragon. Master of all Realms, and all powers."**

The Red Mage and the Black Mages assemble the last group needed for the plan to work. Summons and spells are hatched, and the army of Skeletal warriors are brought to life, this time in force. Every being in this coagulation knows its duty, and they immediately form up. With but a thought, the red mage teleports all of the mages and warriors directly to his destination, the first stop on a world tour: Coneria Castle.

/-/-/

Location: _Pravoka_

Fire.. Death... Evil... Countless lives lost... Blood drenched the area, staining the land and stone forever. She stumbled along what she could only determine was a path, through her tear soaked eyes, as she stepped over and between, but more often on countless bodies. The heat of battle and cold of death both affecting her body, she could no longer see and falls before the evil responsible for all this pain...

Suki awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. **"Something is definitely not right."**

_Later That Day..._

Suki looked around her, glancing at her surroundings. The White Mage had sensed trouble stirring for a long while now, but she doubted it was in her lands, after all, all their troubles had been sorted out. Right? So it was only logical that she must leave to help the new realms that had become part of her world.

**"Goodbye my homeland, and only land I have ever known, I hope to return someday." **With this she began her journey.

* * *

Want To Be A Part Of The Story? 

Go To: h t t p :-/-/-p095 . ezboard . c o m / bultimatefinalfantasy

(Without Spaces and -)


	3. Chapter 2: The Fall Of Coneria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of the Final Fantasy Characters, or many of the other characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: _The Fall Of Coneria_**

Location: _Coneria Castle_

Solarius stood outside of the Coneria Castle, with its unfamiliar landscape, but yet unsettling resemblance to his own home, Castle Baron. He had been sent here to speak with the king, as his own had directed him to.

Their mages were picking up an immense amount of energy from the new area, and he was told to check it out, as if there was some sort of extremely potent magical artifact, Baron wanted its hands on it. However, upon arriving in the village, he found everyone was inside, with locked doors and frightened faces peering out of windows. He had no idea what was going on, but he proceeded to the Castle, as he needed to speak with the King to find out what the source of this magic was.

At the gates, the guards halted him, although he could tell that neither of them really wanted to be outside. **"Yes?"** he responded coldly, not having any reason to trust them. **"Who're you? You aren't the Blood Dragon, are you?"** As the guard said this, he and the other drew their swords.

**"Who's this Blood Dragon?"** With that return question, the guards faltered. **"Y'mean, you don't know who the Blood Dragon is?"**

Solarius gave a frustrated sigh. **"No, I don't. Are you going to tell me or do I have to force my way in?"** The guards, convinced but wary, sheathed their swords, but kept their hands on the hilt. **"He's the strongest magic user ever! Able to create planets and destroy 'em, with nothin more n a thought! Wait a sec, are you from the new area?"**

Solarius simply nodded. **"I'm here to see the king."** The guards exchanged flustered looks. **"Er, well, we'll accompany you, so you don't pull anything funny."** Solarius shrugged, and entered the castle.

Once inside, he didn't know where to go, so he looked at the guards. **"Oh yes, it's right that way, up the stairs."** Solarius again nodded, not bestowing any more words on them, and moved forward to climb the stairs.

Once up the stairs, he moved toward the large, ornate doors that could only be the king's room. Solarius entered the throne room and kneeled before the king.

**"You may rise,"** the old king mumbled, and Solarius did so, drawing himself to his full height. **"Now, why have to come to Coneria? It seems that you did not tell my guards much, but you must have impressed them enough to let you in to see me."**

Solarius inclined his head in a form of thank you, and then began to speak. **"Your majesty, I am from the Castle Baron from what you dub, 'The New Area.' However, as silly as this must sound, those of my home dubbed you with the same name. I fear something catastrophic is happening, but that is not the reason of my coming."**

**"It seems that our wizards were mistaken, as we had detected a large magic source in this general vicinity. We were not sure if a kingdom resided up here, as he had found ourselves with other neighbors that we had never previously encountered. At any rate, I was sent to investigate, and possibly retrieve the source of magic if it was some sort of artifact. However, from speaking to your guards it became quite apparent to me that the magical source we detected is this... Blood Dragon."**

The king stroked his beard for several moments, and then responded with carefully chosen words. **"What will you do?"** Solarius shook his head. **"I do not know. My mission is completed, and yet my honor bound vows inhibit me from leaving you undefended."**

**"Undefended? Hardly. I have an entire army at my disposal."**

**"Are any of them capable of defeating Blood Dragon?"**

At this the king fell silent. **"I'll be staying here a few days, to rest andrestock beforemy journeyhome, if the Blood Dragon attacks while I'm here I'll try to help."**

With that the knight left the king's quarters and started to depart from the castle.

_Meanwhile..._

The Great Army of Black Magic Users, and skeletal warriors appear from nowhere. Just as he had planned, the Red Mage delivers his army within the castle walls, right in the Castle Square.

**"AHHH, I see that the Conerians have prepared for my visit. It would have gone easier, however, if instead of barred walls and barricades, I had met red carpets and fruit baskets. I never receive fruit baskets from my conquered peoples. It is kind of sad really, I really like fruit. Anyway, Let us get this over with quickly!"**

With that the Mages and the Skeletons set into motion. From various parts of the square emerge Soldiers to defend the beautiful walled city from the Dark forces of the Blood Dragon. However, a blast of fire from a hand here, a blast of ice from a cane there, or a slash from a skeletal warrior's sword is enough to disable many of the warriors.

The Mage watches the battle for a few minutes; he sees the efficiency of his Black Mages. It seems that forcing them to live together for the past few years has gotten them use to each others fighting style and moves. He sees 2 mages standing back to back, in a fit of laughter tossing lightening bolts at groups of soldiers. Frying some, stinging some, and forcing the rest to retreat. All of a sudden, a shout is heard above the crowd, and a skeletal warrior is decapitated.

A fool is rushing through the square. Searching for something. His eyes lock onto the Mages and he continues his mad dash. A mage intercepts him along the way, and is subsequently barreled over onto his ass as the warriors keeps running.

The man shouts again, and screams. **"I am the crown prince of Coneria! You will not destroy my Home and future Kingdom!" **And continues his mad dash.

The Blood Dragon does not a thing. The warrior gets closer and closer. **"This fool thinks he's attacking a defenseless old man,"**saysthe Dragon quietly. **"Geh, I shouldn't even kill him... Wait, that gives me an Idea"**

The Mage's eyes close, but only for a second. The warrior gets closer and closer, closer and closer. A look of blood lust can be seen on the young face. Then! All of a sudden! Snap! Just as the Man is going to bring his sword down against the leader of the evil armies decimating his homeland, he disappears. With out a trace.

The Blood Dragon Begins to Laugh. And continues to watch the battle go his way.

_Inside The Castle..._

Solarius had gotten lost in the large castle; he was finally reaching the hallway leading to the front door as he heard the screams and shouts of the warriors, as well as the sounds of battle. He lifted his spear and ran for the outside, but before even reaching the door he heard the screams or torment, this Blood Dragon was no joke. He really had no allegiance to the king here, and he could technically leave if he truly wanted to.

Honor battled his survival instinct for a few moments, and he decided to see just how bad it was first before making his decision. He opened the door and saw the outside.

Skeletons were everywhere. He saw guards being cut down everywhere. Solarius readied his spear, and lashed out at a skeleton, shattering its spine. Two more turned to face him, and he quickly dispatched them as well, taking a small wound to his arm. Then nearly ten turned to face him, and he knew that he couldn't handle that many.

He retreated into the castle, and slammed the door shut, and dropped the bar. He then sprinted out a side door that he noticed before. He was relieved to notice that the skeletons had not come this far yet. Sneaking around, he located the stables. Sneakily, he opened the back door and found his own horse.

Then, as skeletons broke through the front, he took off, heading back home to warn his own kingdom. But, when he was a safe distance away, he whirled, facing the castle, taking one last look before charging full speed to the gate, hoping for a clean getaway.

Too bad for him, The Red Dragon spotted him. Immediately the dragon takes over the minds of 2 of his skeletal warriors. He turns them, and they fire 2 quick arrows, both piercing the horse in kill spots. With but a heartbeat, the beast falls, and the rider tumbles. He then mentally commands the same skeletons to bring the warrior to him. The groggy, disoriented warrior doesn't put up much of a fight, and not long later, he is standing in front of the fearsome mage.

**"I shall give you a choice of how to die, which you should be happy for. Most of those I meet do not receive a choice, but only my whim. The choice is this.. Either I can flay your skin from your bones, and you may join the ranks of my undead... OR, you may become a fighter for me. Do not fool yourself though, a magical spell shall be placed upon you so that I may take control of your body, or find out what you are doing, whenever I want. Choose quickly."**

Solarius looked up at the man who was called the Blood Dragon. The man held a countenance about him, a way that was so unreal, yet frighteningly solid at the same time. The man's red cloak and hat seemed to have fresh blood on it, in the same deep scarlet that his clothes were dyed.

He looked directly into the Dragon's eyes, fighting the urge to look away. **"I will serve you,"** he said simply, then dropped his head. **"My liege."**

The Red mage begins to lightly chuckle, quite scary to Solarius, as it would be to anyone. Then, he opens his mouth, and begins to laugh smartly. Then, he begins to guffaw loudly, incredulously. What smart luck this was. Not only had the Castle of Coneria been caught with its pants down, now, one of the strongest warriors within the city was now his pawn... Such Great Fun.

His skeletal warriors he sees are performing a house-to-house sweep, killing those who resist and rounding up those who don't. The Great Red Mage intends to put them to use as well. The Black Mages are almost all gone from sight. They are performing sweeps of the Castle, killing any one inside, including the defense forces and royal families and servants.

The Mage allows this to go on for a while, and then his warriors and mages begin returning to him. **"It is time we move on to the next realm my minions, my warriors. We have had a glorious win today, and tomorrow, we shall entertain another."**

With his small speech, and then bows from the gathered ranks in front of him, the Red Mage launches the next step in his plan.

He dispatches a small force to stay here, to watch over his new residency, and then, he forms the ranks of the other warriors. He tells them to prepare for the next stage, to sleep and to rest up their powers, for tomorrow they will take over the next realm. Then, he dismissed them.

With a smile on his face, his eyes return to the warrior kneeling at his feet. **"What is your name warrior? I must know what to call my minions."**

Solarius looked up into the eyes of his new master, again fighting the urge to look away. **"I am known as Solarius. I am one of the greatest warriors in my kingdom of Baron, which was once my home, but no more. Their might is nothing to yours, and I see that now."**

Solarius, unable to resist any longer, looked away, his eyes burning. They felt as if on fire, simply from looking into this wizard's eyes.

The Red Mage, not wishing to waste time gathered up his troops and left the city, moving onto their next victim, The Second Realm.

* * *

Want To Be A Part Of The Story?

Go To: h t t p :-/-/-p095 . ezboard . c o m / bultimatefinalfantasy

(Without Spaces and -)


	4. Chapter 3: Takeover With No Remorse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of the Final Fantasy Characters, or many of the other characters in this story.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Takeover With No Remorse_**

Location: _Paramekia Castle_

Once again the hellish army emerges from nothingness within the walls of the enclosed city. No one had known of the Mages plan to take over this realm, so no defense had been set up. No warriors had been marshaled and ready, and no one was prepared for the attack.

Quickly the Blood Dragon and his armies secured vital positions. They took over key weapons caches in the castle, they secured the outside of the throne room, keeping any and all from going in or out, and they had attacked the barracks swiftly and mercilessly.

However, due to how unprepared the Paramekia Castle had been, and the efficiency of the Red Mage's forces, less blood was spilled here than at the Coneria Castle. Once the castle was fully under the control of the Red Mages forces, his skeletal warriors and Black Mages guarding the areas of importance, he made his way quickly into the Throne Room. Their, the king sat, with his handsome wife, and beautiful daughter.

"Hello my Liege" Was the Blood Dragons open. "I have come for your kingdom"

The king, unaware that the battle was already over replied: "Kill me if you must, but you will never win over Castle Parame..."

He never finished his statement, for there appeared in his chest, a hole in which a blast of deadly fire from The Dragon had erupted into. He turned slightly, and faced the queen. "I am sorry for your husbands passing, here, why don't you join him?"

And with that, the woman was vaporized with but a hand movement of the powerful mage. The little daughter, no more than 10 it looked, looked like she was about to cry. "Now, now. Don't shed tears my dear. Your parents have gone onto a better place now. You should be happy for them." And then the girl disappeared. Sent to the same place as the crown prince of Coneria.

"Gods in hell. I love this Job..." Said the mage to no one in particular.

Seconds later The Blood Dragon's newest minion arrived to make his report. He bowed low to his master. "Sir, the barracks have been cleared out. Those who offered no resistance were taken prisoner, and those who did resist were slaughtered as an example to the others."  
He certainly seemed to be enjoying this WAY too much, the wicked smile on his face nearly challenge The Blood Dragon's.

"Your black mages have also finished sealing off the areas you sent them to. Our army is waiting outside, simply awaiting your next order, master." After finishing his report his insane grin had disappeared and the Red Dragon gave his orders.

"Very good my servant. Now, I have an assignment for you. I want you to take a compliment of warriors and mages, and conquer the Second Realm. I would do so myself, but the realm is only a conglomeration of a few villages. Will it be a problem for you or will you be able to handle the situation?"

With that, the Blood Dragon ceased speaking. His lips formed a wicked smile at the edges, unseen however through the mask that covered his face. He knew this warrior would do his bidding, no one could resist the allure of evil, and the pleasures it brings. It had been a simple feat to turn this warrior... And perhaps, the prisoners could be turned as well...

Without waiting for an answer from the warrior, the Mage turns on his toes, and makes as if to leave... As his foot takes the first step, he disappears, into the realm of nothingness once more.

Solarius left the throne room, and made his way to the courtyard, where he found the small army that the Red Mage had promised him. He leapt on his new horse, a black horse, with a mane darker than midnight. Wheeling about, he rode off, but not so fast that the skeletal warriors would not be able to keep up. He was ready to bring this land to its knees, all for the Blood Dragon. He spotted the first town not far off, and, raising his spear, he charged into the town, followed closely by his entourage of skeletal warriors and wizards.

/-/-/

Location: _Phin_

Solarius rode up to the town, thundering through it on his black horse, followed by hordes of the undead. Turning around, he held his spear over his head, and then let it drop into a relaxed jousting position. "People of Phin! The Blood Dragon has commanded me to bring you to your knees. Come quietly, and none of you will be harmed here."

People were now beginning to peek out of windows, listening to Solarius' speech, but not one of them made a move to exit their homes. "Why should we listen to you?" One of the villagers asked, and Solarius made a quick gesture to one of the skeletal mages. The creature began chanting in its frightening, monotone voice, and soon the house caught fire.

"That is why," Solarius answered. "I have an army of skeletons behind me, and I can raze this town to the ground if you do not obey the command of the Crimson Dragon." Solarius rode around in a circle, meeting the eye of everyone in the town. "Those are your choices. Either come quietly or be burned in the fires of hell!"

It took a few moments, but slowly, people began exiting their homes. Solarius grinned with sick satisfaction as the entirety of the town, a few hundred, sat before him. Motioning to the wizards, they began chanting. Soon, the people of the town grew translucent, then transparent, and finally disappeared altogether as the wizards sent all of the townspeople to the Crimson Dragon's humble abode.

Solarius was ready to leave, when he heard a single voice yelling and footsteps approaching quickly. A young man came forward, pitchfork in hand. He charged at Solarius, intent on killing him. Solarius turned aside the makeshift spear with his own, and impaled the boy. The boy looked up at Solarius, sadness in his face before he slumped over. Ripping out his spear, Solarius turned to his skeletons. "Search the village, make sure that no more remain."

After a bit of waiting, the skeletons returned with a few stragglers. With a motion from Solarius, the wizards sent these few along to the home of the Red Mage. Satisfied, Solarius whirled around, riding in the direction of the next town, the knowledge of its location seemingly imprinted into his mind.

/-/-/

Location: _Gatea_

Solarius rode on with the skeletons following him, approaching the town of Gatea. He saw several lookout towers, and as he approached, he found that a small band of fighters had gathered themselves in front of the gate to the town, almost as if trying to deny them entry.

Solarius, seeing no need to waste his skeletons on a small, unequipped force such as this, leapt quickly down from his horse, his spear at the ready. He approached the group of men, about twenty of them, and got his spear into a fighting position.

The men saw this, and readied their weapons, which ranged from axes to spears to nothing but their fists and feet. The first of them ran forward. Solarius impaled him, then ripped out his spear and decapitated the next that approached. The remaining realized that their opponent was not a push over, and attacked in full force.

Solarius changed his tactic, now fighting with the flat of his blade instead of the edge. He took down the first two quickly, batting one in the side of the head before swinging over and hitting the next one. He pulled his spear toward him, the butt of it hitting an attacker who was approaching from behind. Using the butt end as the main attacking part, Solarius hit another, crumpling him over.

He took a small gash to his arm, and responded by slamming his spear into the throat of the man. Using his spear like some sort of fishing instrument, he pulled the dead man toward him, and using his body as a shield while still lashing out with one-handed spear attacks. He caught a man in the face, widening his smile all the way to his ears.

A volley of arrows came from the towers, and Solarius almost smiled as they pierced the body of his human shield, and a few strays took out two of the remaining defenders. "Now that just isn't fair," Solarius said. "Hey mages, take out those towers."

As his mages began their work on burning the towers to the ground, Solarius shoved the corpse forward, catching the ten remaining defenders off guard. While he had this advantage, Solar impaled one, and slit the throat of another with the tip of his spear. With only eight left, they dropped their weapons, asking for surrender.

Solarius nodded, having the mages send them to the Red Mage. "People of Gatea. Open your gates. I have destroyed the puny force that you set before me. You will open these gates, or your town will be burned to the ground." As soon as these last words were uttered, the gates began rolling open.

The people filed out, the skeletons watching them with their eerie, eyeless sockets. With a bit of chanting, these people were, like the villagers of Phin, sent off to wherever the Red Mage was currently. Bandaging his flesh wound, Solarius ordered the skeletons inside, finding any who may have remained behind. However, this time they returned with no one. Well, that suited Solar just fine.

He mounted up on his horse, laughing evilly as he announced to his skeletons. "Only one more town need fall before our might. Come, warriors!" With that, he headed for his final destination.

/-/-/

Location: _Altea_

Altea was the last town that Solarius had to bring to its knees before his task was finished. He hoped they had some sort of resistance set up. The last scuffle with the rag tag band of defenders had made his heart pump with adrenaline. He loved the rush of battle, and longed only to fight again.

As he approached the town, a smile spread across his face as he saw that archers had lined the simple town walls, and a force of fighters was waiting outside. The smile grew into a grin as he spun his spear around, pointing it forward. The skeleton warriors rushed past him, while the mages hurled bolts of energy at the archers. Solarius himself waited for a few moments, before noticing a particularly strong opponent who had defeated several skeletons. Intrigued, the dark knight rode down there, seeking out this strong opponent.

It was a large man, with several cuts and bruises lining his body. He held an axe in one hand and a sword in the other, and he roared barbarically from time to time as he ripped through the skeletons.

Solarius leapt from his horse, running to do battle with the large warrior. He rolled out of the way of an axe strike, and shoved his spear into the man's stomach. The warrior knocked him away with a huge fist, the spear tearing out chunks of flesh as he flew backward.

He hit the ground on his back and rolled up to his feet. The man seemed to be slowing down some, and Solarius ducked underneath a clumsy swing and shoved the spear deeper into the same wound, twisting it around so the tines would catch onto some organs. And it did. The large man trembled and fell, nearly on top of Solarius himself.

After retrieving his spear, Solarius looked around, and grinned. The skeletal army had decimated the forces, and the archers were little more than charred corpses, thanks to his mages. He leapt upward, climbing the wall to the town deftly, then stood upon it, glaring down at the townsfolk.

"Townspeople of Altea. Your forces have fallen to the undead horde. I suggest you surrender quietly and not meet your death at the hands of my skeletal warriors. I show far more mercy than they." With that, he leapt down from the wall, landing beside his skeletons. In a few moments, just as Solarius was getting impatient, the doors opened, and those in the town filed out. Solarius sent the skeletons inside, and rounded up a few more stragglers. The magic users, near their end in magic power, sent the villagers to the Red Mage.

Having completed his mission, Solarius, with his skeletons in tow, began his long ride back to Blood Dragon.

* * *

Want To Be A Part Of The Story?

Go To: h t t p :-/-/-p095 . ezboard . c o m / bultimatefinalfantasy

(Without Spaces and -)


	5. Chapter 4: Another Castle Falls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of the Final Fantasy Characters, or many of the other characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Another Castle Falls_**

Location: _Argass Castle_

The castle of Argass stood defiantly against the mountain range, it's natural borders bringing a false sense of calm to those contained therein. The Red Mage chuckled darkly as he and Solarius appeared on the inside of the lake, which served as the castle's fourth natural border. He knew that these folk of this new land had little idea of what was happening in the outside, if any at all. They would fall quickly to him and his skeletal army, not to mention his legion of black mages that awaited all of his commands. Turning to Solarius, he let a smile play across his features, hidden by the mask. The warrior he had so easily bribed was becoming quite an asset to his army. Not even close to his own power by any stretch, but probably worth more than some of the mages that were in his regiment. **"There is a town to the south west of our current location. I will send a complement of skeletal warriors with you to invade it. Do with it, as you like. I will take the castle myself."**

Solarius nodded, snapping to attention the instant he was addressed. **"There is also a town to the far south, Tozas. Go in without attacking at first, and do what is needed to acquire some Midgbread. There is a path that I have heard rumors about, and would like to travel. I will meet you there, and then the town may be razed to the ground. But until then, learn what you can about this world, and the thoughts that it has about the worlds being joined into one. Do you understand?"** Solarius nodded again, and the Blood Dragon waved his hand, sending the young warrior across the lake along with enough skeletal soldiers to take out several towns. He then reasserted his attention on the castle, not allowing his attention to be distracted for an instant.

Closing his eyes, he let his power course through him. He hadn't allowed himself to use his full power yet, as he didn't want to alert the others to the true amount of power that he possessed. He yearned to use it, to allow these pathetic beings to have a taste of what true power really meant. But he opened his eyes, forcing himself to let the power ebb away. If they had even a small guess at the power that he was able to wield, the forces would be amassed against him faster than he could blink. Sighing as he felt the power leave him, he channeled his magic strength, and flexed the barrier of space, and hundreds of soldiers appeared in front of him, mages and undead. They all faced the castle with determination, knowing what lie ahead for them.

With another quick surge of power, the Red Mage and his army found themselves inside the castle walls of Argass. The people were completely unprepared for the assault, and many were slain where they stood. The guards were mobilized as quickly as they could be, but they were no match for the frightening efficiency of the Blood Dragon's army. Soon, the courtyard in which Red Mage had allowed his armies into was empty, save his warriors. With a quick wave of his hand, the fallen warrior rose again, their flesh falling from their bones, as they became skeletal warriors under his command. With a gesture to his mages, they blew open the door. Waiting on the other side were the king's guards, as well as the rest of the forces, amassed inside the overly large throne room.

The guards were well trained, cutting through the Blood Dragon's skeletons almost with ease. A small frown appeared on the face of the Red Mage, before he himself lifted a hand. A crimson aura appeared around his hand, and a flash of blood red light shot forth, incinerating his skeletons and the royal guards alike. His mages moved forward almost as if instructed, and the temperature plummeted as several ice spells were cast in the room, freezing men to their armor, rendering them incapable of moving. The Blood Dragon walked into the room, fixing his gaze upon the royal family, who were in the process of leaving.  
Bending space, he transposed himself in front of them, and chuckled darkly. **"Leaving so soon, my liege?"** he asked mockingly, causing the royal family to stumble backward in fear. **"I don't believe I can allow any of you to leave. In fact, I want to keep one of you quite close to me."** With an evil glint in his eye, he fixed his gaze on princess Sarah, who watched him, her eyes full of fear. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned, seeing a lowly footman charging him.

**"You'll never take Argass!"** the footman yelled, before being knocked to ground by several blasts of lightning from the Red Mage's sorcerer army. The sword flew from his hands, and the Blood Dragon himself caught the blade in mid flight, and turned, slashing downward. Blood flew into the air as the king was split in twain, the two pieces falling to the floor as the screams from the princess and the queen filled the room. Narrowing his eyes, he placed the sword point down, and rammed it through the queen's stomach, pinning her to the ground. With a wave of his hand, the princess vanished, and he closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them again.

Moving his gaze to the queen, he cast her a look of pity, not to be mistaken with remorse, while she gurgled up her own blood upon the floor. Looking up to his mages, he said. **"We're done here. Solarius is on the move to nearby towns, and we shall meet up with him soon. But for now, let us relax."** With a nod to his mages, he bent the fabric of space, relocating them and himself back to his home, where he needed to think. Soon, he would have control of the entire world. He knew that this portion would fall easily, and Solarius was from the next, so it would fall quickly as well. But after that, he did not know. His mages were not gaining information nearly as quickly as he would have liked, but there was little he could do, save go there himself. Sighing, he sat in his chair, watching through Solarius' eyes, waiting for the warrior to make it through Tozas, where he would join him.

/-/-/

Location: _Baron Castle_

Suki made her way through the town of Baron, everyone seemed so blissfully ignorant of what was coming their way; she could feel the evil energy, and it was only getting stronger.

Seeing a young girl, about 4 or 5 years old and most likely a peasant, since her clothes were both worn and torn in places, holding her tattered old teddy bear, Suki vowed to protect this town, or at least as much as she could, from the evil that was slowly approaching their home.

Making her way through the shops she finally stood a few hundred yards from the castle, looking it up and down, she noticed the resemblance it held to the Castle in Coneria, a small town back in her homeland.

She glanced at the guards by the door before knocking on the aforementioned, it was large and wooden, quite medieval looking, in her opinion. The servant who answered the door looked at her apprehensively, not really knowing what to do, for she stood quite silent, standing perfectly upright.

**"What can I do for you?"** the servant asked, his voice wavering slightly as he spoke. Suki, seemed to break out of a trance suddenly, her expressionless transformed into a smile.

**"Hello, I wish you, nor your king harm, I simply wish to speak with him, your king, that is."**

The servant seemed to calm down, as he had stopped shaking, he shook his head quickly and frowned.

**"I'm sorry, but that would be impossible, his majesty had no time to speak with commoners like yourself, I'm afraid you must leave."**

Suki, though usually calm and polite, was not feeling very patient, nor understanding at the moment, for she then grabbed the servant by the neck roughly, her almost unaturally white colored hood slipping slightly, revealing her fair unflawed face and unusual blueviolet colored eyes.

**"See here, I am not a commoner, nor will I leave! I am one of the most powerful mages in the 1st realm, and could easily slay you and all the other servants here to get what I please, if you want to live, you will let me in!"**

The servant shivered and nodded, he knew she wasn't lying; the confidence in her voice was obvious. As she released him, he took a step back and then spoke, his voice hoarse and slightly squeaky.

**"Follow me, then."**

The servant was silent as they moved down the corridors and passages, finally he stopped by a doorway, and turned to her.

**"Stay here, I will speak with my lord."**

Nodding slowly, Suki walked into the room, it seemed to be a place for guests to rest after a long trip; there was food and fresh flowers, fresh water and an elegant fireplace. The materials in the room were fine, each looking very expensive and handmade, the furniture carved with great care and the wood glossy, seeming to be covered with some kind of shellac, Suki sat down carefully, crossing her legs and pulling the hood from her cloak off her head.

Cecils sword danced through the air as he went through a smooth series of movements once more. He was bare from the waist up, and sweat freely dripped earthward. His hair was matted down with his perspiration and he simply stood there for a few moments holding his sword out in front of him. Suddenly he heard a door open behind him and moving as fast as he could he leaped into the air, spinning around, as his blade arched downwards, but Cecil stopped the blade about six inches from the servants forehead.

Almost fainting from the shock the guard went to his knees as he took a few deep breaths. Cecil sheathed his sword as he chuckled a little **nervously,** "Sorry about that, you just came up at the wrong moment." He helped up his guard and said, **"Now what can I do for you good sir?"**

Looking his king in the eyes the guard remembered why all of the people appreciated, and respected him. Dropping to his knees again he spoke clearly yet slowly, **"I am sorry my Liege, but I was rude to a guest who came to ask an audience of you. I let my thoughts drift, and told her that commoners could not hope to see you."**

Cecil looked down at him and sighed as he said, **"It's ok Baston, but you know that I value no one person in this kingdom above another, except for the queen of course. She will always hold her own spot."**

Baston nodded and said, **"Ok sir shall I let her in to see you?"**

Shaking his head Cecil told him that he wanted to go clean up a little bit and then he'd see to the guest. Sending Baston off with the purpose of asking her if she wanted any refreshments and explaining the king would see her shortly. The guard went off just as Cecil went to his room to clean up after his exercise. Baston rushed down the corridors as he entered the guest room and he bowed lowly, **"I'm sorry for my earlier rudeness ma'lady... I have had a request to see that you were properly taken care of, and comfortable. Would you like any refreshments or something while you await the king? He shall be with you shortly."**

Baston waited for the guests response with his arms folded behind him neatly, not moving a muscle.

When the servant appeared at the door she immediately stood up, her very proper manners and raising showing as she did so. It wasn't often in this day and age that you'd see a great warrior and magic user showing respect to a servant.

Suki shook her head, not wanting anything to eat or drink, as she had stopped at a bar a while back and refreshed herself. She brushed her cloak off, smoothing out some wrinkles and dusting off some imaginary dust, it was definitely imaginary, since Suki was very meticulous about her appearance, never letting her clothing get dirty or torn, when it did, she had it immediately cleaned and sewn.

Suki brought a hand up to her face to brush some of her hair behind her ear, she had a feeling in her stomach that made her very nervous, like something was going to happen.

Suki glanced at the clock on the wall, time was wasting away, she could wait no longer, every second counted. She pulled some paper from her pocket and wrote a message quickly onto it. Folding the paper she handed it to the servant.

**"Give this to the king please, make sure he reads it, for it may save his life."**

The servant took the letter and watched as she left. Once she was out of the castle and nearly out of the town, he open the letter and read it.

**_"Your Highness,_**

**_A great evil is steadily approaching your Kingdom, I came here to warn you, but there are many other places that I must also attend, you must prepare, or hide, for this evil is not to be underestimated, the way your city is now, it would easily be overtaken in a matter of minutes, and do not think I am exaggerating._**

**_I wish you the best of luck and my condolences,_**

**_The White Mage"_**

After reading this message, Baston quickly refolded it and ran to find his King.

_In the Throne room..._

Cecil sat in the throne room awaiting the arrival of the guest, as he sat with his back perfectly straight in the throne. He wondered what this visit was about, because it wasn't very often that visitors from other country came. Baston seemed to give off the impression that the guest had seemed to have urgent news. After a few minutes he decided that he'd go ahead and go to the guest since they hadn't arrived. It was far from against his beliefs to go and meet someone when they came to visit you. Something that Cecil was not, was a harsh and bitter king so he stood up, and with his cloak flowing behind him he walked to the entrance of the throne room.

Once he got there he opened the doors and headed into the chamber that lay before him. The hallway wasn't the widest, but it wasn't really all that narrow. At least now that Palom and Porum had been healed it wasn't. He remembered a time when the two of them had been stone monuments after selflessly saving him and a few of their allies. Smiling he noted that the guest was gone as Baston approached him with a note and said, **"I am sorry sir, I guess that she decided that she didn't have time for a proper visit but she seemed to have urgent news."**

The King of Baron frowned a bit, it was a shame that his guest wasn't able to deliver the message personally, but if they didn't have the time there wasn't any choice. Wondering what it was he didn't bother to leave Bastons presence as the other man handed him the note. Opening it quickly, Cecil scanned the contents of a note before he cleared his throat. Looking at Baston he calmly said, **"Ok this is dire news. I don't think that anyone would go to the lengths that this one apparently did for the ruse. With that said I request for you to prepare the knights, Red Wings, and what few Dragoons we have for battle."**

Baston stood perfectly straight the entire time that his King read the message. Once he heard what the king had to say Baston bowed and said, **"It shall be done... shall I send out notices to other kingdoms for help?"**

He would have told Baston he didn't need to be so formal but Cecil knew it was useless. He listened to the man who was slightly older then him and shook his head. Smiling Cecil said, **"No that isn't necessary. For I shall go myself and request their aid."** Noticing Baston was about to cut in he raised his arm and said, **"Do not worry about me my friend. I will be fine, and I'll leave you in charge until Rosa chooses to show herself. At that point she can lead if I have not returned."**

With that Cecil bowed and spun on his heels as he started to make his way down to where the airship rested.

* * *

Want To Be A Part Of The Story?

Go To: h t t p :-/-/-p095 . ezboard . c o m / bultimatefinalfantasy

(Without Spaces and -)


End file.
